Ranma's Little Sis
by FallenAngelZoey
Summary: The title says it all and this is my VERY first fanfic so it might suck. I'm going to re-write it when i get enough reviews. I will re-post the new and WHOLE fic when i'm done. 8)


ENTER NEKOKO, RANMA'S LITTLE SISTER  
A Ranma 1/2 Fan Fic  
by FallenAngelZoey  
  
AN: I don't own any of Ranma Characters except for Nekoko 8). Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of them (although I wished I owned Ranma and Mousse) Anyway, I hope you like it, this is my first ever Ranma fan fic and it's not quite done yet. I was thinking of re-writing it but, I wanted to know what the viewers think. Also, I wanted to know if I should continue with the story or what? One more thing, i've paired up Nekoko with Mousse, but don't worrie, Shampoo and Mousse end up together in the end. As for Nekoko just wait and find out who she gets 8). Please be kind.  
  
Part 1 of  
  
It's a normal Saturday morning. Everybody is gathered around the table ready to eat breakfast, when there was a knock at the front door. Naturally, Kasumi answered it. When she opened the door she saw a girl who looked like she just climbed out of the pits of hell. She had blue eyes and long auburn hair tied back in a loose braid, wearing a white Chinese shirt with white shorts, and black wrist bands. The girl was leaning on a tall stick and looked very tired. Then the girl spoke in an exhausted tone:  
  
"Does a boy named Ranma Saotome live here?"  
  
"Why yes, he does," replied Kasumi. Right after she said that, the girl collapses on the floor.  
  
"Oh dear," says Kasumi and she calls for her father to help carry the girl into Ranma's and Genma's room. A little while later the girl wakes up and looks right at Ranma.  
  
Wow, She looks a lot like Ranma, Akane thinks. Suddenly, out of no where, the girl smacks Ranma across the face.  
  
"What the-!" Ranma starts angrily, but is cut short when she grabs Ranma by the shirt collar.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you?"  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." The girl replied while letting go of Ranma's shirt collar.  
  
"Sure you didn't..." he mutters.  
  
"I'm Nekoko. I-"   
  
Before she could finish, Akane turns to Ranma and says, "Another one of your many hidden fiancés I bet." Ranma looks to his father, who just turned into a panda and is playing with a ball.  
  
"No you don't Pop!" Ranma says as he pours hot water on him, changing him back into a man.  
  
"Don't look at me. I have no idea who she is. I've never seen her before in my life."  
  
"As I was saying," the girl continued, "I'm Nekoko Saotome." (Everybody looks at her with blank faces.)  
  
"I'm Ranma's little sister."  
  
"My what!?"  
  
"Your little sister." Nekoko replied again.  
  
"But how can I have a sister without my knowing. Pop" Ranma says looking at his father suspiciously.  
  
"Did you have an affair with another women?"  
  
"Nope." Nekoko said.  
  
"Let me tell you the whole story:  
It all started when Ranma was born.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Good old Pop, kidnapped you when you were an infant to start your training. While you guys were gone, Mom gave birth to me. Afraid that you would take me away as well, she brought me to her parent's house, in order for them to take care of me. Then, when you finally came back, she told Pop off and we continued to live our lives separately until you were about six years old. At that time, I was five and learning some martial arts moves at grandpa's house. Then Pop made that stupid deal with Mom to make you into a "man among men" and started you on your ten year training journey. The next morning, Mom came and got me, but before I left I found this great special Anything Goes Martial Arts attack in grandpa's dojo. Grandpa said I could keep it, so I have for all these years."  
  
"A special attack," said Mr. Tendo excitedly, "What is it?"  
  
"I'll get to that later. Now will you let me get back to my story? Anyway as I was saying, Mom took me home. About a year later, I found a picture of you and Pop. I asked Mom who the people in the picture were and she told me that I had an older brother named Ranma and father named Genma. That's when I decided that I'd go look for you guys some day. So I stayed with Mom five more years before I started my own training journey. I traveled for about five years, I think. I went all over Japan trying to find you and everyday I got better and better at my martial arts. But alas, I still couldn't find you.  
  
"So that's when I decided to go to China to see if I can further my martial arts skills. I was walking towards Jusenkyo, to train atop the springs' poles, when I saw two guys up ahead. Naturally, I followed them," everyone got a sweatdrop here, "and as it turned out, it was you two. Still, I kept my distance. Before I could go to you guys and tell you who I was, I spotted a girl watching me. So, I went over to talk to her. As it turned out, she was the Jusenkyo guide's daughter, Plum. I stayed with her for a couple of days and learned some Chinese. But I had to leave suddenly when I heard that you two had left. I didn't want to lose you again. Alas, I was too late, you guys were already gone by the time I heard that you'd left. Luckily, the guide told me that you guys were headed back to Japan. So I started my long journey back to Japan. When I finally reached Japan, I went door to door asking if a boy named Ranma Saotome lived here. For the most part, I got to further my training, by challenging dojos. Anyway, this leads me to the present day when I finally found you guys."  
  
"Wow, that's quite a story," Akane commented, smiling. "How about a little match between you and me so I can see how good you are?"  
  
"That's okay Akane, I'd rather have a match between me and the old man. So what do you say Pop? Or are you too afraid to fight your own daughter?"  
  
"Why not. Don't worry, I won't be too hard on you," Genma grinned.  
  
"Oh that's okay. Go on, use every trick you've got. I can take it."  
  
"If that's what you want, then you've got it."  
  
Nekoko and Genma start to fight outside. Nekoko is doing great until she lets her guard down and Genma throws her into the pond.  
  
"No fair Pop!" Everybody looks in suprise when Nekoko comes out of the pond, her dripping hair loose from its braid and partly covering her face. She peeked through her hair to see them staring open mouthed. "What?" Then she looked behind her and noticed a pair of large white wings protruding out of her back, and that her hands were not hands but claws. "Oh THAT... Eh heh heh. Did I forget to mention that I fell into one of those springs too?"  
  
"What the hell are you?" yells Ranma.   
  
"Well, one night, I was trying to teach Plum how to balance on the poles, when she slipped and fell right towards a spring. Like the good friend that I am *smile* I jumped at her and pushed her out of the way. That's when it happened. I was the one who fell into the spring of drowned Pheonix Person. Hey, but no big deal, I just have to watch out for cold water. Now can I have some hot water please?"  
  
Everyone continued to gape at her. She was so easy going about something so horrible as a Jusenkyo curse. "Oh my. Of course you can," Kasumi says, recovering faster than the others. She pulls out a hot kettle from no where and gives it to her.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi. *WATER SPLASH* Ah, that's better." *STOMACH RUMBLE* I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Oh yes, we were eating lunch when you came by. Here, I'll fix you a plate. You must have not eaten for a while." Everyone goes back inside, still a little stunned.   
  
"Thank you Kasumi. I'm starved. *MUNCH MUNCH* May I have some more please?"  
  
"Sure you may."  
  
"Oh Ranma, how's about I show you that special attack after I eat. What do you say?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Hey! I can hardly wait," Ranma said, rubbing behind his head.  
  
"So, what's the name of this so called attack of yours Nekoko?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well Akane, since you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. It's the Saotome Sibling Special Attack: Hell Fire Spirit Wind. Oh yeah, and only me and Ranma can do it."  
  
"Sounds great to me," Ranma replied.  
  
"But first, I want to have a little match between you and me, to see if you're strong enough to handle the attack," Nekoko said as she scarfs down the last of her meal. "Is that okay Ranma? I mean, I just want to see how much you've learned. So, how about it? Right here in the dojo perhaps."  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
"Great, lets go."  
  
They were all set to start when...*CRASH*  
  
"Nihao Ranma!"  
  
"Oh, hi Shampoo."  
  
"Ranma, don't tell her that I'm your sister." Nekoko whispered to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, who that girl is?" Shampoo asked, peering at her.  
  
"Oh, she's just a friend."  
  
"Hi. I'm Nekoko," the auburn haired girl waved.  
  
"Now Shampoo know," Shampoo said at last, "I see her watch Amazon tribe in China."  
  
"Oh yeah. So, how are you Shampoo?"  
  
"How dare you watch girls of Amazon tribe practice secret techniques! Now I hurt you."  
  
Shampoo starts attacking Nekoko.  
  
"Hey *DODGE* stop it *DODGE* hey *DODGE* quit it *DODGE* Ranma *DODGE* help."  
  
"Shampoo stop it. Leave my little sister alone."  
  
Shampoo stops all of a sudden and looks at Nekoko strangely.  
  
"Hmm. Is you really Ranma sister?"  
  
"Nice going Ranma," Nekoko snorted at him. "Yes, Shampoo, I am his little sister."  
  
"So Shampoo, why did you come here anyway?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I um, me forget. Ah, well, bye bye."  
  
By this time, everybody forgot about the match between Ranma and Nekoko. Everybody went back into the house and then that's when Happosai saw Nekoko.  
  
*LEAP* "Hey Baby."  
  
"Ack! Stun Bubble Fire," Nekoko yelped, thrusting her hand forward in panic. A weird energy flew from her hand and surrounded the little pervert in a sort of ki bubble.  
  
"Hey, get me outta here!" Happosai pulls out a bomb and lights it.  
  
"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were y-" Nekoko warns.  
  
"Happo Fire BURST!"   
  
*BOOM*  
  
The bubble instantly fills up with fire and black smoke. The two siblings watch as the smoke clears inside to see a very dazed, very burnt little lecher floating inside.  
  
"...."  
  
The two start laughing their asses off at the picture. When they finally slowly stop, Ranma wipes a tear from his eye and asks, panting, "Wh-what was that Nekoko?"  
  
"Oh that, it is just something that I learned in China. It's a bubble of energy that I can shoot out of my hand. But I can't do it very often or I will use up a lot of energy. I used it by accident. "Oh yeah,..." Nekoko started. "I forgot to mention that no matter how hard you try, you can't get out of my bubble until I say you can. So don't even bother to try. So Ranma, who's the little freak?"  
  
"That's Happosai. He's the guy who trained my - OUR father."  
  
"I thought as much. So, Ranma, lets go to the dojo and we'll work on the attack."  
  
"Sure, lets go."  
  
"Hey Ranma, do you think that I should let the little pervert out now?"  
  
"Sure, why not, he learned his lesson by now." Ranma replied.  
  
"Okay, Stun Bubble Pop!" Nekoko yelled, and with that Happosai was freed from the bubble.  
  
Things were back to normal in the Tendo home or as normal as can be expected anyway. Ranma and Nekoko went to the dojo to start practicing their technique, Kasumi went about cleaning the house, Akane was practicing her martial arts in the back yard, Happosai was out furthering his collection, Nabiki was in her room doing God knows what, and Soun and Tendo were playing a game of chess.  
  
Part 2 of  
NEKOKO MEETS RYOGA AND LEARNS HIS SECRET  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning and of course, Ranma and Genma were doing their morning practice. Just then they heard a voice and went to go investigate, right after Genma knocks Ranma into the pond and turning him into girl type Ranma.  
  
"It's coming from inside the dojo," Genma whispered.  
  
"Is it an intruder?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I don't know? Okay, when I say go we go in there and clobber the intruder."  
  
"Fine by me Pop."  
  
"Okay, go!"  
  
"Hi-ya! Oops, sorry Pop." Nekoko says as she helps him up from the floor. "Better yet, *Punch* you deserve that for ganging up on me. I was wondering when you guys were gonna wake up. I've been up for 2 hours now."  
  
"You've really been up that long?" Ranma asked puzzled.  
  
"Yep, I wake up early every morning to train."  
  
"Wow, I..." Ranma was cut short by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"I made it." Ryoga says as he comes in to the Tendo house.  
  
"Oh, hello Ryoga, nice to see you again" Kasumi says as she is making breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
By this time, Nekoko went off to take a bath and Ranma and Genma went inside to see if breakfast was ready yet. Also, so that Genma could recover from his daughter's beating. While Genma was getting some aspirin, Ranma changed back into a boy with hot water. Just then, he notices Ryoga in the hall, so he goes to talk to him.  
  
"So when did you get here P-chan?" Ranma said teasingly.  
  
"Hey! How dare you call me that," Ryoga yells at Ranma.  
  
By this time, everybody is awake and breakfast is on the table. Ryoga wonders why they're nine place seatings set at the table.  
  
"Hey Kasumi," Ryoga starts to ask. "Why are there nine settings at the table?"  
  
"Well..." Kasumi starts, but before she could finish Ranma joins in.  
  
"You'll find out later." Ranma answers.  
  
Just then everybody heard a loud scream from the bathroom.  
  
"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody rushed to the bathroom to see what was going on. As it turned out, Happosai was peeping at Nekoko in the bathtub.  
  
"Come back here you pervert!" Nekoko yelled as she was running after Happosai in a towel.  
  
"Catch me if you can sweetie" Happosai says while running away.  
  
"Ah, I know," Nekoko says. "Oops, my towel is falling."  
  
Happosai stops dead in his tracks and leaps toward Nekoko's chest.  
  
"Baby!"  
  
*POW*  
  
"Ha. Gottcha little freak" Nekoko says as she sends Happosai flying out of the roof.  
  
She turns around to see everybody looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Nekoko said.  
  
"You're just as bad as Ranma!" Akane says angrily.  
  
"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it," Nekoko replied happily.  
  
As Nekoko went to get dried off and change for breakfast everyone else went to the table to eat. A few minutes later Nekoko joined them. All throughout breakfast Ryoga kept looking at Nekoko strangely. Nekoko finally stopped eating and said something.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I met you before that's all," Ryoga said.  
  
"Well could you stop, it's hard for me to eat when someone is staring at me."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"That's okay. So, Ranma are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Asked Nekoko.  
  
"My what!?" Ranma replied angrily.  
  
"Were not friends," Ryoga said, "Were more like acquaintances. And you might be?"  
  
"Me, I'm Nekoko Ranma's..." Nekoko was cut short by Ryoga.  
  
"What, another one of your fiancés? How could you do that to poor Akane!"  
  
"Hey! You didn't let me finish!" Nekoko yelled as she stood up from the table "I'm Ranma's little sister! And don't you forget it!"  
  
After that little argument, everybody went back to eating. Later everybody scattered and Kasumi did the dishes while Ranma and Ryoga started their ongoing fight in the back yard. Luckily Akane was out doing the shopping for Kasumi for she would have never recovered from what she would have seen.  
  
"Ha Ryoga you missed me" Ranma said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well take this Bakusai-Ten-Ketsu!" Ryoga yells.  
  
While this is going on, Nekoko is up in a tree and watching this. Ryoga misses Ranma and falls right into the pond. He comes up as P-chan, the little black pig. Nekoko jumps down from the tree and picks up P-chan.  
  
"Ryoga!?" Nekoko says puzzled. "Uh Ranma, don't tell me that Ryoga fell into a spring too."  
  
"Fine I won't," Ranma replied.  
  
"Ranma, get the hot water."  
  
After a few minutes, Ranma came back with a kettle full of hot water.  
  
"No, let me" Nekoko says as she pours the water on Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga changed back into a boy. The first thing he saw was Nekoko staring him right in the face. Luckily for Ryoga, Ranma threw his clothes on him so Nekoko didn't see him in his birthday suit.  
  
"Hey no fair Ranma" Nekoko said angrily.  
  
"So, you know then Nekoko," Ryoga said.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoga, your secret is safe with me," Nekoko replied sincerely.  
  
"What!? You would keep my secret, but why? You're lying" Ryoga yells at Nekoko.  
  
"Fine pig boy, then I'll just tell Akane the truth about her little P-chan," Nekoko said angrily and teasingly. Ryoga's face turned really pale for a second then out of no where, he pushes Nekoko into the pond.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Nekoko yelled when she came up from the pond.  
  
"What!?" Ryoga's face went blank and Ranma had that "you shouldn't have done that" look.  
  
"That does it!" Nekoko yelled "Chest Nuts Roasting On An Open Fire, Tenshin Amaguri-ken!"  
  
Ranma's face went blank right after Nekoko yells her attack, while Ryoga's face still remained blank. Ryoga's focus came back quickly, but not quick enough for at that moment she got one good punch in and sent Ryoga flying through the air.  
  
"I thought that I was the only one who knew that attack besides the old ghoul," Ranma said in amazement.  
  
"You don't spend five days watching an Amazon tribe without picking up on some techniques," Nekoko replied. "Now lets go to the dojo and practice our special attack, okay?"  
  
"Sure, I have nothing else to do," Ranma said as he pours some left over hot water over his sister.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Ryoga didn't bother Nekoko the rest of the day. Later in the evening, Nekoko made dinner and helped Ranma with his math homework, while Kasumi was cleaning the house. The house was quiet until an argument between Akane and Nekoko broke the quietness.  
  
"What do you mean I can't sleep in my father's and brother's room!" Nekoko yelled  
  
"And what's wrong with the place you slepted last night?" Akane yelled back.  
  
"Lets see, how would you like to sleep out in the dojo?"  
  
"You slepted in the dojo?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?"  
  
"Because when I came home from doing some shopping, the house was locked and I didn't have a key, and lastly, I didn't want to wake you guys up," Nekoko said calming down.  
  
"Just where did you go shopping last night that made you stay out that late?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, since you're so nosy, I went to the forest when all the shops were closed to get some herbs and wild mushrooms I needed," Nekoko replied in a snooty tone.  
  
Just then Kasumi came in and said that it was fine if Nekoko slept in her father's and brother's room. Everybody went to sleep and the house remained quiet, or at least after Happosai was booted out of the house by Nekoko.  
  
Part 3 of  
NEKOKO GOES TO HIGH SCHOOL AND MEETS KUNO  
  
Monday morning and Akane and Ranma are going to be late for school if they don't hurry. Akane and Ranma are running to school when they hear someone yelling at them.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Nekoko yells in her cursed form.  
  
"What is it Nekoko?" Ranma yells back as he looks at Nekoko.  
  
"Need a lift?" Nekoko says as she grabs Ranma's shoulders and flies him to school.  
  
"Thanks," Ranma says.  
  
Nekoko went back for Akane but she, being as stubborn as she is, didn't want Nekoko's help. So, Nekoko changed back into her human form with the help of one of many little containers of water she carried around her belt and went to Ranma's school. When she got there Kuno was picking a fight with Ranma and Nekoko ran up jumped and landed crossed legged on Ranma's head and says:  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Oh, hi Nekoko, thanks for your help last night," Ranma answers as Nekoko gets off Ranma's head.  
  
"What do you mean thanks for the help last night? What did she do? Who is she Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked when she over heard what they were saying.  
  
"It's not like that, she helped me with my math that's all, and she's my..." Ranma says, but is interrupted by Nekoko.  
  
"Don't say a word you two. Ranma, I'll take it from here, I'm his little sister Nekoko," Nekoko said with a smile.  
  
"You, my braided beauty, are related to this lush," Kuno said. "I Tateyaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan High School, will allow you to date with me if I can defeat you," Kuno explains.  
  
"Uh, Kuno I wouldn't..." Ranma starts to warn him.  
  
"Quiet you! Let Nekoko decide,"  
  
"Okay but I tried to warn you," Ranma says as he turns to Nekoko.  
  
"Fine, lets go. But you can't hold out on anything. You have to use everything you've got," Nekoko answers.  
  
So Kuno and Nekoko started fighting. Kuno thought he was pretty good until Nekoko used a technique that nobody had ever heard of before. She used her Snake's Fang Strike attack, which she threw ice darts right at Kuno's body. Kuno was pinned to the ground and that's when Nekoko walked right up to Kuno's head and peered right into his eyes and said:  
  
"Better luck next time Kuno!"  
  
"Wow, that was some attack," all the guys at the school said.  
  
"Hey Nekoko," Ranma said. "Let me guess, another attack you learned from watching the Amazon tribe right?"  
  
"Nope," Nekoko answered. "I made it up just now."  
  
"But won't the ice darts melt?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Nope," Nekoko replied. "You see Ukyo, those darts are really glass and not ice. So, they won't melt. Now lets go Ranma or we'll be late for class."  
  
"But aren't you younger than Ranma?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm one year younger than he is and I go to junior high," Nekoko told her.  
  
"Then why are you going to Ranma's class?"  
  
"Because I hate my school. So I do a lot of extra credit projects and I have 200% in every class, so I skip school for a month or so and practice my martial arts. Today I'm going to Ranma's class instead staying home and practicing," Nekoko said.  
  
"Really. I'm impressed," Ukyo said.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to their classes while Kuno was still pinned to the ground. Akane had made it just in time, but she missed the fight. Lunch time rolled around and things finally seemed to settle down after all the excitement of the morning. Suddenly, everyone could hear a crashing sound coming closer and closer.  
  
"Oh no..." Ranma groans knowingly, just as the wall to their classroom shattered into rubble.  
  
"Nihao Ranma!" chirped Shampoo, raising her hand in salute.  
  
"Now she knows how to make an entrance!" Nekoko added.  
  
Shampoo hopped over to where Ranma sat sweating.  
  
"Shampoo bring husband too too delicious lunch," Shampoo explains as she unveiled a small feast on the cart she was hauling.  
  
"Aw, Shampoo, I told ya-"  
  
"What a haul, what a haul!"  
  
Ranma was cut off by Happosai's ecstatic laughter and the sound of angry women. So Ranma, Nekoko, Shampoo, Akane, and everybody else in the room went outside to see what all the commotion was about. The sound grew louder and louder and all of a sudden:  
  
"Huh," Nekoko says as she turns around right when Happosai was in the air aimed right at her chest. He makes contact and Nekoko punched him down to the ground.  
  
"Does he always do this Ranma?" Nekoko asked Ranma.  
  
"Yep, every day like clock work," Ranma answers.  
  
"Hey freak," Nekoko said, "How about I make you a deal? If you defeat both of us, we will both give you pictures of us in girls' underwear, and give you a little fashion show..."  
  
"Hey!" Ranma yells interrupting Nekoko, "There is no way I'm agreeing to that!"  
  
"Don't worry Ranma," Nekoko whispered to him, "We can't loose."  
  
"Anyway," Nekoko continued. "But if you win, we won't stop you from collecting your collection for a week. So what do you say to that?"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Happosai said as he jumped back onto Nekoko's chest.  
  
So Nekoko, Ranma, and Happosai were standing, waiting for someone to make the first move. Just then Nekoko's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Okay Ranma lets double team him; use your Tenshin Amaguri-ken, and I'll use my Snake's Fang."  
  
Just when she finished talking, Happosai started to advance toward them. Happosai dodged both of their attacks and got some good punches in. Now Nekoko was really mad because right before Happosai punched her, he was rubbing her chest. Nekoko yelled with fire in her eyes:  
  
"THAT DOES IT! Lets do it Ranma. Get ready freak you're going down! Saotome Sibling Special Attack: Hell Fire Spirit Wind!"  
  
Ranma and Nekoko started back to back then moved in a circular motion, getting farther and farther apart, their ki swirling together. As soon as they got about three feet apart, they turned to each other and pointed their hands toward each other. All Happosai could do was just stand there staring. All this took about a minute to do. After the fountain type attack lifted, Happosai was in a dazed state on the ground, and everyone was in aw. Just then Nekoko, in her torn shirt, yelled to the stunned freak:  
  
"Served You Right Pervert! Whoa." Nekoko fell to her knees.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ranma asked Nekoko.  
  
"I'm fine," Nekoko said getting up "Then again, maybe not," Nekoko said as she fainted from the exhaustion.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" A dazed Nekoko said.  
  
"You're in the nurse's office, my braided beauty," Kuno answered.  
  
Nekoko sat up quickly, the ice pack, from her forehead, dropping on the blanket and said:  
  
"How did I get here and how did you get free?"  
  
"Oh my lovely, that's easy," Kuno explained. "Sasuke freed me and when I went over to see what all the commotion was about, I saw you falling towards the ground, so I caught you right before you hit."  
  
"Really," Nekoko says looking at Kuno seducingly. "You, with your big strong muscles, saved little old me from falling to the ground," Nekoko says as she is tracing circles on his chest with her finger, her ripped shirt sleeve falling exposing her shoulder and her bra strap, while Kuno gets a nosebleed and falls to the floor. Just then Ranma came in, saw this, and yelled:  
  
"What the hell are you doing to Kuno Sis!"  
  
"Nothing. We're just playing doctor, I guess I'm just too much woman for him," Nekoko answered.  
  
"Well stop that! Listen, I know he deserved a taste of his own medicine, but you shouldn't be doing stuff like that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, um a ju-just don't okay."  
  
"Fine, what ever you say Bro."  
  
"It's time to go home anyway," Ranma says to Nekoko.  
  
"Lead the way," Nekoko answered.  
  
So Ranma and Nekoko started walking home with Shampoo right on their heels. All of a sudden a guy with thick glasses settled a top of a head of long hair and bright aqua blue eyes grabbed Nekoko and puled her into his chest while saying:  
  
"Oh Shampoo!"  
  
Ranma has an "oh not again" expression while Shampoo looked on with annoyance. Nekoko, since the first time Ranma met her, blushed deeply. All that Nekoko could think about was the hypnotic depth of his eyes.  
  
Those eyes, they're so... Nekoko thought as she absently laid her head down on his chest.  
  
"Stupid Mousse! Shampoo over here!" Shampoo snapped.  
  
After Shampoo said that, Mousse lowered his glasses and looked into Nekoko's face, which was looking at him.  
  
"You're not Shampoo!" Mousse said, pulling Nekoko away from him. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I um... I-I'm..." Was all that Nekoko could stammer out.  
  
"That's Nekoko, my little sister," Ranma told Mousse because she wasn't able to do so.  
  
Nekoko was still in a daze from Mousse's encounter. Shampoo saw how Nekoko was looking at Mousse and had an idea.  
  
"Nekoko," Shampoo started saying while Nekoko's attention came back to focus, "Shampoo has proposition for you. You fight me and winner gets Mousse okay."  
  
"Sure!" Nekoko said happily.  
  
Just then Mousse spoke up:  
  
"Oh Shampoo, you'll do that just for me. I'm so touched."  
  
It was agreed and Nekoko and Shampoo started fighting. Naturally Shampoo wanted to get rid of Mousse so, she pretended to loose the fight so that Nekoko could have him. After the fight was all over, Mousse was stunned that Shampoo had lost.  
  
"Shampoo, are you okay?" Mousse asked when he saw that she had lost.  
  
"Silly Mousse, Shampoo okay," Shampoo answered.  
  
Nekoko was so happy that she won but also she felt like she was cheated some how. Of course that didn't matter now that she got Mousse all to her self. Nekoko ran up to Mousse, glomped him, and said:  
  
"Now you are all mine!" As she was saying that, Mousse's face went all a fluster because no one has ever glomped him, let alone have a crush on him before.  
  
Right at that moment, Ranma grabbed his sister and said:  
  
"Okay that's enough of that. Lets go."  
  
Ranma went walking off, dragging Nekoko behind. When they were out of Mousse's sight, Ranma let go of Nekoko and let her walk on her own.  
  
"You know Nekoko Shampoo let you win," Ranma said while he was walking on the top of the fence.  
  
"I know," Nekoko answered.  
  
"Aren't you just a little bit disappointed that you didn't win on your own?" Ranma asked as he was jumping off the fence and landing next to Nekoko.  
  
"Not really," Nekoko answered as she took one of her bottles of cold water and poured it over her head. "Race you home!" And with that she jumped into the air and flew off.  
  
"Hey no fair sis!" Ranma shouted as he started jumping after her.  
  
Part 4 of  
  
NEKOKO'S PLAN: HOW TO GET MOUSEY  
  
It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and a tired Nekoko was flying to school a little early to "play" with Kuno. As she was flying over a playground, she heard two very familiar voices, so she flew down closer to see what was going on. As it turns out, it was Mousse and Ranma arguing over something. Just then she heard something that caught her attention.  
  
"Well being the master of hidden weapons..." Mousse started yelling to Ranma.  
  
That was all that Nekoko heard because at that moment, she grabbed one of her little bottles from her waist and poured hot water over her head. Nekoko immediately changed back and started falling right towards Mousse. She landed right when Mousse had his hands out stretched and interrupted Mousse by saying:  
  
"What is this I hear about hidden weapons; just wait till tonight, I'll find all of them in about 10 minutes."  
  
Ranma fell flat on his face after hearing what his sister said. Mousse on the other hand, got a nosebleed and went stiff as a board dropping his arms down and Nekoko had to quickly grab Mousse's neck to stop herself from falling to the ground. Nekoko jumped down to the ground and looked at Mousse's face. Mousse was still in shock, so Nekoko tore off a piece of her already torn up shirt and wiped the blood from Mousse's nose. Nekoko started waving her hand in front of his face to try and wake Mousse from his shocked state. Her attempts failed so Nekoko took out a marker and wrote 'Property of Nekoko Saotome' on Mousse's neck and sealed it with a kiss. Just then Akane walked by while Ranma was still flat on the ground, Nekoko was kissing Mousse's neck, and Mousse was frozen like a statue.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM NEKOKO!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just giving my FIANCE a kiss is that so wrong?" Nekoko answered.  
  
"Your fiancé!?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"I don't have time for this, come on Ranma, lets go," Akane said as she picked up Ranma by his pig tail and dragged him off to school. By this time Mousse had come out of his trance and saw Akane drag Ranma away. Nekoko looked back and walked over to Mousse, put her arms around his neck and said:  
  
"So, where were we?" Mousse put his arms around Nekoko's waist and gave her a gentle hug. Just then Nekoko poured some cold water over her and accidentally spills about half the container on Mousse, turning him into a duck.  
  
"Oh no, not you too," Nekoko muttered as she quickly poured hot water over Mousse turning back into the hunk of her dreams.  
"Lets go!" And with that, Nekoko grabbed Mousse by the shoulders and flew off to the park, forgetting about going to Ranma's school and "playing" with Kuno. At the park she changed back and Mousse and Nekoko took a boat out on the pond and began their first date. Meanwhile, Shampoo went out to go look for Mousse when he never came back from his delivery. She was looking all over for him. She spotted Nekoko flying over head and started following them. When she caught up with Nekoko and Mousse, she started to watch them from a tree. Right as Nekoko's and Mousse's lips were about to touch each others, Shampoo got really mad, took out one of her bonbori, and threw it towards Nekoko's head. It hit dead on and with a loud splash, Nekoko fell into the pond. When she came up, she was so mad that she leaped out of the pond, headed towards the tree where Shampoo was sitting in, and with one punch shattered the trunk of the tree. Shampoo leaped down just before Nekoko's hand hit the tree.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Nekoko yelled to Shampoo.  
  
"Aiyaa Shampoo was just looking for Mousse for come to work now and Shampoo find him with you!" Shampoo snapped angrily.  
  
By this time Mousse had gotten out of the boat and walked over to the two fighting girls. Nekoko notice him walking towards them from a corner of her eye and when Mousse got about a foot away from them, Nekoko leaped into his arms and to end the argument, she said:  
  
"If you don't mind, we would like to get back to our date now, so why don't you go back to your little restaurant and work without Mousse today. I'm sure you can mange."  
  
And with that, Nekoko took off with Mousse, leaving Shampoo all alone with a broken tree beside her.  
  
At this time, Ranma and Akane were eating lunch when Nekoko landed near them and went to go change shirts in the bathroom. Mousse was following her, but she flew a little to fast for him to keep up with, so she told him to meet her at Furinkan High School and that she had to change her shirt. Anyway, a few minutes later, Nekoko came out warring a backless shirt that tied around the neck and at the bottom of the back. She looked very cute with her nice shirt and very, VERY short black skirt. All the guys took notice to her and fell instantly in love. Just then Kuno came and grabbed Nekoko, pulled out a small bunch of red roses, and gave them to her. That's when Mousse finally got there and when he saw this, got rally mad and with one swipe, took Nekoko from Kuno's arms and yelled:  
  
"YOU SEX-CRAZED NEUROTIC! First Akane Tendo and Ranma…" Just then Kuno interrupted Mousse by saying:  
  
"Ranma, you have to be mistaken. All I want with Ranma is to kill him."  
Both Mousse's and Nekoko's faces had this stupefied expression, with that, they both smacked Kuno on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You idiot!" exclaimed Mousse right after Kuno fell to the ground.  
  
By this time, Ranma came over to see if Nekoko was okay. Just then, who should come but Kodachi, Kuno's crazed sister. From far away she saw Nekoko, who she thought was the pig tailed girl, standing next to her beloved Ranma, and with jealousy in her eyes she quickly came over there, walked right over to Nekoko, and said angrily:  
  
"You wicked, WICKED GIRL! How dare you try to steal my darling Ranma away from me, Pig tailed girl."  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm not the pig tailed girl. I'm…" Kodachi butts in before Nekoko could finish.  
  
"Don't play that game with me girl. I'm the rising star from St. Heberake high School, I'm Kodachi, the black rose Kuno."  
  
"Look, does the pig tailed girl have long hair like mine and can the pigtailed girl do this," Nekoko poured cold water on her and grew big white wings and her hair came out of her loose braid once again.  
  
"You get it now. I'm not the pig tailed girl! Any way, I have no interest in your darling Ranma, when I have my Mousey." Kuno, Kodachi, and all the rest of the people in school looked on in shock, while Nekoko grabbed Mousse's arm.  
  
"YOU DEMON FROM HELL!" Kuno and Kodachi both shouted, followed by Kuno saying:  
  
"What did you do with my braided beauty?"  



End file.
